Legends of Chima: The Animated Series
Legends of Chima: The Animated Series is a TV series that began with two episodes on January 16, 2013 on Cartoon Network. The series continued with weekly episodes on July 10, 2013. Episode List ;Season 1 # The Legend of Chima # The Great Story # The Warrior Within # The Joyride # Market Day # Attack on Eagle Spire # The Hundred Year Moon # The Biggest Race of All # Gorillas Gone Wild # Foxtrot # The CHI Jackers # Balancing Act # Crocodile Tears # Fake CHI, Real Trouble # Ravens vs Eagles # Reunion Gone Wrong # Laval in Exile # The Black Cloud # Chima Falls # For Chima! ;Season 2 # Into the Outlands # A Tangled Web # The Legend Thief # The Eagle and The Bear # Tooth or Consequences # This May Sting a Bit ;Season 3 # Fire Dreaming # Attack of the Ice Clan # The Call of Cavora # Trial by Fire # The Crescent # Fired Up! # Cool and Collected # The Snowball Effect # The King Thing # A Very Slippery Slope # The Artifact # The Phoenix has Landed # A Spark of Hope # Wings of Fire # The Heart of Cavora Characters Lion Tribe |img2=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_12.08.34_PM.png |txt2= Laval |img3=Laval (fired up).jpg |txt3= Laval |img4=Capturelavalfirecool.PNG |txt4= Laval |img5= Screen_Shot_2014-01-07_at_2.24.12_PM_copy_2.png |txt5=Leonidas |img6=Screen_Shot_2014-01-07_at_2.26.58_PM.png |txt6=Lagravis |img7=Lionkingfirechimashow2045.PNG |txt7=Lagravis |img8=Longtooth_2.jpg |txt8=Longtooth |img9=Screen_Shot_2014-01-07_at_2.24.12_PM.png |txt9=Lennox |img10=Lion Elder TV Show.png |txt10=Lothar |img11=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_12.07.45_PM.png |txt11=Lavertus |img12=Screen_Shot_2014-05-30_at_7.37.30_AM_copy.png |txt12= Li'ella |img13=The_Lion_Guard.jpg |txt13= The Lion Guards }} Eagle Tribe |img2=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_12.05.15_PM.png |txt2= Eris |img3=Screen_Shot_2014-05-24_at_9.09.08_AM.png |txt3= Eris |img4=ErisFireWIngs.png |txt4= Eris |img5=EwaldTVFull.png |txt5=Ewald |img6=EglorTVFull.png |txt6=Eglor |img7=Equila_Tv_show.jpg |txt7=Equila |img8=IMG 5741.JPG |txt8=Light Blue Eagles |img9=Ewartvseries.jpg |txt9=Ewar |img10=Elkar.png |txt10=Elkar }} Gorilla Tribe |img2=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_12.06.47_PM.png |txt2= Gorzan |img3=Screen_Shot_2014-07-29_at_10.59.10_AM.png |txt3= Gorzan |img4=Frg.jpg |txt4= Gorzan |img5=Grumlo_tv_show.jpg |txt5=Grumlo |img6=Gloona.png |txt6=G'Loona |img7=GorillaCropped.jpg |txt7=Reddish Brown Gorillas |img8=Grizzam_t.v.png |txt8=Grizzam |img9=Gordo.png |txt9=Gompsy }} Crocodile Tribe |img4=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_11.46.38_AM.png |txt4=Cragger |img5=Screen_Shot_2014-05-24_at_9.09.28_AM.png |txt5= Cragger |img6=CraggerFireWings.png |txt6= Cragger |img7=Screen_Shot_2014-03-22_at_5.55.41_PM.png |txt7=Crooler |img8=ChimaShowCrunket.png |txt8=Crunket |img9=Crug TV Show.png |txt9=Crug |img10= |txt10= Crokenburg }} Wolf Tribe |img2=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_12.06.44_PM.png |txt2= Worriz |img3=Screen_Shot_2014-05-30_at_7.36.24_AM.png |txt3= Worriz |img4= |txt4= Worriz |img5=wakz.png |txt5=Wakz |img6= winzar.png |txt6=Winzar |img7=Windra_tv.png |txt7=Windra |img8= wilhurt.png |txt8=Wilhurt |img9=Screen_Shot_2014-01-15_at_8.59.00_PM.png |txt9=Wonald }} Raven Tribe |img2=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_12.06.34_PM.png |txt2= Razar |img3=Screen_Shot_2014-07-29_at_11.02.39_AM.png |txt3= Razar |img4= |txt4= Razar |img5=ChimaShowNewRaven.png |txt5=Ravens |img6=razcal-tv.png |txt6=Razcal |img7=Rawzom.png |txt7=Rawzom |img8= Ripnik.png |txt8=Ripnik |img9= Rizzo.png |txt9= Rizzo }} Rhino Tribe |img2=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_2.02.16_PM.png |txt2= Rogon |img3=Screen_Shot_2014-05-30_at_7.36.25_AM.png |txt3= Rogon |img4= |txt4= Rogon |img5=ChimaShowRhino.png |txt5=Rhinos |img6=RunkTV.png |txt6=Runk |img7=RukusTV.png |txt7=Rukus |img8=Rhigor.png |txt8=Rhigor |img9=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_2.03.27_PM.png |txt9=Rinona }} Bear Tribe |img2=Screen_Shot_2014-03-20_at_11.37.50_AM.png |txt2= Bladvic |img3=640px-Bladvic_fire.jpeg |txt3= Bladvic |img4= |txt4= Bladvic |img5=Screen_Shot_2014-01-15_at_9.08.00_PM.png |txt5= Balkar |img6=Bungey.jpg |txt6=Bungey |img7=Chima Bear.jpg |txt7=Bears |img8=Bozy.png |txt8=Bozy |img9=Buncha.png |txt9=Buchuma |img10=Bumpy.png |txt10=Bumpy |txt11=Bulkar }} Beaver Tribe Spider Tribe Scorpion Tribe Bat Tribe Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe |img3=Screen_Shot_2014-05-21_at_1.03.15_PM.png |txt3= Strainor |img4=Screen_Shot_2014-05-21_at_12.55.25_PM.png |txt4= Stealthor |img5=Splanky.png |txt5= Sykor |txt6= Sibress |txt7= Saraw }} Mammoth Tribe Vulture Tribe Ice Bear Tribe Phoenix Tribe Tiger Tribe |img3= |txt3= Tazar |img4= |txt4= Trakkar }} Nomads Legend Beasts Other Goofs The Legend of Chima * When Cragger put an orb of Chi in his chest, Longtooth and Leonidas entered the scene, then Cragger threw Laval out of the way and threw two Leonidas' out of the way, instead of Longtooth and Leonidas. * When Cragger tried to get an orb of chi the second time, Leonidas, Lagravis, and Longtooth stopped him. Longtooth had a white cloak on in the scene after Worriz ran away, Longtooth didn't have a cloak on anymore. * Cragger's face turned blue in the middle of the episode. The Great Story * Lagravis's nose changes colors from tan, to black, then dark brown. Ravens vs Eagles * When Bladvic is passed by the joins theMspeedor ride he has his golden crown, though, on Spiral mountain, he is seen without it. For Chima! * During the final battle at the Lion Temple, after the crocodiles, wolves, and ravens "CHI Up," Laval screams "Uh oh!" but his mouth doesn't move. Into the Outlands * While fighting against the bats, the Crocodile Legend beast jumps horizontally many times, which is not physically possible. In the real world, crocodiles can only jump vertically and use their tails to propel themselves, not their feet. * In one scene, Laval throws a bottle of skunk gas at the plants, which emits a green cloud. However, the cloud disappears suddenly when the camera switches to another angle. * In one scene, Laval has his shoulder pads, but in the next scene, they disappear. Tooth or Consenquences * Bladvic and the Bear Legend Beast are last seen left sleeping outside of the cave, later to be found alongside the heroes inside. Fired Up! * In one scene, Razar does not have his fire armor, but in the next he does. However, he may have just fire-chied up. Notes * Crominus, Cragger, Crunket, and Crooler (the Royal Family) are the only members of the Crocodile tribe with tails. * Leonidas, Crawley, and the Male Crocodile all have at least 3 different variants (torsos). * The Lion CHI Temple is referred to as "the Lion City" in some episodes. * Li'ella, Tormak, and Lundor are all of different tribes, but fight for one order, The Cat Guides. * The scorpion and spider tribes are the only tribe had an eyeball with pupils on it. * In Season 3, the opening song is replaced with Day of Glory. * The Main Characters Razar and Eris have a cameo in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (this may be because the cameo takes place during Ravens vs Eagles). ** In fact, one episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu has Lloyd and Morro fighting, in a re-used scene from that episode. * It can be assumed that the Ice Tribes made peace with the tribes of Chima as they reverted to their original forms and seemed to become much nicer. * Gravis from Ninjago is named after Lagravis. Episode Summaries :Main Article: List of Legends of Chima: The Animated Series episodes Webisodes Season 1 # A Crash Course in Flying # Tale of the Tribe Stone # Like Father, Like Son # Wolf Speed Dating # Lennox the Brave # Razar: King of Profit # Air Head Flight Test # Hy-Bear Active # Vibe of the Mellow Head Dude # Plovar the Destroyer # Crocodile Evolution # Animal Instinct # GoodFixers Season 2 # Eris VS The Black Cloud - Rematch # A Force of Nature # An Outlandish Tale # The Shadowind Chronicles # The Rumble in the Jungle # The Cloud and the Shadow # A Royal Getaway # A Plovar Makeover # The Black Valious # The Eggs-Terminator # The Flyin' Lion # The Web and the Sting # Whatever Happened to the WindShadow # Haunted Lair # Game of Legends # Horn to be Wild # Unfinished Business Season 3 # Dream of the Dreamless # Big Boys with Big Toys # A Completely Ridiculous Tale of Fire Gallery Lion Eagle Wolf Crocodile.png|Lion (Laval) and Eagle (Eris) VS Wolf (Worriz) and Crocodile (Cragger) The Legends of Chima TV Show 1.png|The Croc Swamp Hideout Chima Lion castle.jpg|The Lion Chi Temple The Legends of Chima TV Show 2.png The Legends of Chima TV Show 3.png|Pack Tracker attacks the The Lion CHI Temple with Glider and some Crocodiles Cragger using Chi.jpg Laval and Cragger Hanging.png|Cragger and Laval Longtooth-Leonidas.png|Longtooth and Leonidas The Legends of Chima TV Show 5.png Golden Chi TV Show.png|The Golden Chi Mount Cavora born.png|Mount Cavora Born IMG 1597.PNG|Cragger with red eyes IMG 1645.PNG|Lion Army IMG 1650.PNG|Crawley misfires his weapon IMG 1640.PNG|Cragger and Worriz IMG 1628.PNG|Eris encounters Cragger on a Chi rampage IMG 1618.PNG|Skinnet reveals Worriz IMG 1598.PNG|The Villains IMG 1609.PNG|Laval's Royal Valious IMG 1612.PNG|Gorzan holds Cragger by the tail IMG 1648.PNG|A group of Leonidas' assembled IMG 1591.PNG|Rogon with his head in the dirt after being beaten by Laval Bovar's Speedor.png|Bevar the Beaver's Speedor Raven Paint Job.png|Laval's Speedor after Razar and Rawzom painted it with "a stylish, attractive paint scheme." Rhino Speedorz.png|3 Rhino Speedorz Rogon traded with Razar for a box of nothing Spider Web.png|A Spider Web on the edge of the Outlands, possibly hinting to Season 2 and the Spider Tribe... Screenshot 2014-01-07 15.53.21.png|Laval with his new Royal Valious Sword, given to him by Lavertus in Episode 25 Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.19.25.png|An Outland plant Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.24.25.png|Spinlyn leading a Spider, Scorpion, and Bat army A.tanged.web.lego.chima.001.PNG|Rogon's truck as a giant fly Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.26.00.png|Lavertus' Outland Base, as seen in the show Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.28.26.png|The Dark Tribes discuss who created them Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.31.04.png|Rogon with his "Boom Boom Double-Boomer" Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.32.51.png|Several Scorpions Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.34.05.png|The Bat Strikers attack! Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.32.10.png|Razar, now fighting for good, attacks the spiders Screenshot 2014-01-08 12.34.58.png|The Dark Tribes mount their Speedorz Screenshot 2014-01-08 21.53.50.png|The Spiders make their last stand against the Legend Beasts Screenshot 2014-01-08 22.11.46.png|Lavertus looking suspicious after yelling at Laval about Crominus Screen_Shot_2014-01-27_at_2.57.39_PM.png|ShadoWind with Spiders tied up in the background Screen_Shot_2014-01-27_at_2.59.57_PM.png|The Bats swarmed together forming the Black Cloud, heading to Mount Cavora Screen_Shot_2014-01-27_at_3.00.00_PM.png|"It's finally ours!" Screen_Shot_2014-01-27_at_2.58.03_PM.png|The "Legends of Chima" according to Laval Screen_Shot_2014-04-07_at_9.20.47_AM.png|The Legend Beasts saving Mount Cavora. Screen_Shot_2014-04-07_at_9.21.34_AM.png|Scorm's CHI awakening Sir Fangar. Screen_Shot_2014-04-07_at_9.21.41_AM.png|Sir Fangar's eye opening. Screen_Shot_2014-05-21_at_12.47.45_PM.png|Mount Cavora in Flames. Screen_Shot_2014-05-21_at_12.51.10_PM.png|Sir Fangar leads the Ice Clan in attack. Saber.tooth.walker.lego.chima.0010.PNG|Sir Fangar's saber-tooth walker rise's from the ice Screen_Shot_2014-05-21_at_12.48.31_PM.png|Chima becoming a frozen wasteland. Screen_Shot_2014-05-21_at_12.49.40_PM.png|The Ice Clan marches on! Screen_Shot_2014-05-22_at_3.39.22_PM.png|Eris sees a vision of the Phoenix Fire Temple. Screen_Shot_2014-05-22_at_3.54.46_PM.png|The Phoenix Fire Temple on top of Mt. Cavora. Lego Chima. Tormak Shadow Blazer.01.PNG|Tormak's new shadow blazer Lego Chima.Panthar.01.PNG|Laval, Eris, Li'ella, and Cragger confronting Tormak Lego Chima.Panthar-CHI-Up.PNG|The map from the Artifact appearing with Panthar CHI'ing up Lego Chima. Ice Fortress.PNG|The advancing Ice Fortress Lego Chima.Croco-Copter.PNG|Cragger saving Laval in his new copter Lego Chima.Episode 40.PNG|The Ice fortress approaching the lion city Lego Chima-Ice Bear Tribe.01.PNG|The Ice Bear tribe frozen beneath Chima Legends of chima.0002.se2ep21.PNG|The Blazing Bastion flying infront of mount cavora Legends of chima.0003.se2ep21.PNG|Frozen chima from the view of an eagle jet Legends of chima.0004.se2ep21.PNG|The hunter's glacier rising from the energy of the stolen CHI Lego chima-Tiger.mobile.001.PNG|The tiger's join the fight Lego Chima.004-final battle.PNG Lego chima-Icebear.Driller.0003.PNG|The ice bear mech's attack Lego Chima-Rumble.Bear.Mech.0002.PNG|''Naptimes, Over!!!'' Legends of chima.0006.se2ep21.PNG|The bear tribe attacks full force Legends of chima.0005.se2ep21.PNG Legends of chima.0007.se2ep21.PNG|Laval, and Cragger with their fire wings meet up with Eris Beyond chima.jpeg|Beyond the Outlands Sir fangar fixed close.jpeg|Sir Fangar after the second Great Illumination. Trailers Lego Legend of Chima (Promo) Coming 2013|Trailer 1 Lego Legends of Chima Trailer 001|Trailer 2 LEGO Legends of Chima Cartoon Network Premier LEGO Legends of Chima Music Video|Music Video Legends of Chima TV Series Trailer|Trailer 3 LEGO® CHIMA™ Trailer 4 Season 2 HD 2014|Season 3 Trailer Category:Legends of Chima Category:LEGO Films Category:Unfinished Category:2013 media Category:2014 media